


so with toothpaste kisses and lines

by memitims



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, M/M, Marshmallow Kisses, very gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S’mores were Dean’s best idea ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so with toothpaste kisses and lines

S’mores were Dean’s best idea ever. 

He had suggested them during dinner, after catching sight of a bag of marshmallows in the cabinet. Probably something Garth had brought over for Kevin. Those two were always complaining about the lack of junk food in the bunker, and Dean wholeheartedly agreed.

Now, they were all sitting around a crackling fire-pit, outside in the outer edges of the forest behind the bunker. Sam had set it up as a way for Dean to grill his hamburgers, as the bunker unfortunately lacked an actual grill.

Kevin and Sam each had a log to themselves, but Castiel had plopped down on Dean’s log. Dean hadn’t said anything, but he had turned his head towards the crisp leaves on the forest floor and smiled shyly.  

Cas didn’t like the cold very much, and he had wrapped himself in a never-ending bundle of sweatshirts and blankets. Dean weakly scolded him for bringing out one of the nice fleece blankets and getting it covered in leaves and mud, but Cas just rolled his eyes and threw half of the blanket around Dean’s shoulders and scooted closer on the log. Their thighs were touching now, and Castiel was warm, warm, warm against Dean’s side. 

Across the fire, Kevin ripped open the bag of marshmallows and handed Sam the graham crackers and chocolate to prepare. Sam sighed dramatically and shot Dean a dirty look.

"Ugh. These things are practically pure sugar."

Dean smirked.

"Thank god. I had so many green beans for dinner, I might turn into the Jolly Green Giant. Plus, Cas has never had a s’more!"

Castiel watched with wide-eyed wonder as Kevin roasted a marshmallow to burnt perfection, and Sam captured it between squares of chocolate and graham cracker. He stood up and pushed it towards Cas. Castiel took it, but only after spent a fair amount of time extracting his arm from the mess of fabric draped over his body. Dean laughed, and Cas shot him a murderous look.

He shoved the whole thing in his mouth, the marshmallow still piping hot. Dean definitely did not watch his mouth, or listen intently to Castiel’s little sounds of pleasure. Nope.

Sam coughed loudly.

When Cas finished, he smiled brightly, his fingers stained with hints of chocolate and sticky white marshmallow.

"That was delicious. Thank you."

Kevin beamed in response.

"I know, I know. I make a pretty damn good s’more."

Castiel nodded in agreement.

The four of them sat by the fire for a while, all but Sam indulging in the sugary treat. Eventually, Sam yawned, and ran his fingers through his long hair. He indicated Kevin’s drooping eyes and pointed towards the bunker. Kevin nodded, and they both stood up, heading out of the forest and back home.

Cas had somehow inched even closer to Dean, the toasty blanket still strewn across both of their shoulders. 

"Will you make me another s’more?"

Dean groaned, but reached for the bag of marshmallows. God, he was in so much trouble. Castiel said jump, and he asked how high. Or something. 

He wrestled with the ingredients for a couple minutes, before handing a fresh s’more to Cas. He ate this one slow, taking small bites, and overall making Dean’s skin feel  _very_ tight. He also made a giant mess of the marshmallow, the gooey substance spread out around his mouth like foam on the crests of waves. It was, quite frankly, adorable. 

Dean sighed and moved closer to his friend, and before he knew it, he was kissing Castiel, lapping softly at his mouth. His lips were tinged sweet, and Dean could taste the faintest hint of chocolate. Cas responded with a quiet whine, and Dean filed that away as the best noise he had ever heard.

The kiss was feather-soft and saccharine. It blew all those delicious s’mores right out of the water. Cas pulled away slowly, and rested his forehead against Dean’s. Dean couldn’t believe this had happened, finally, in the middle of a dark forest, with both of them huddled close on an uncomfortable log. He didn’t really care though, because Cas was staring at him tenderly, his bright eyes dancing in the firelight. 

"S’mores were your best idea ever."

Dean couldn’t agree more. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from toothpaste kisses by the maccabees


End file.
